Demonosaurus
by Shadow JAFF
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has a secret - and ancient - power sealed deep in his blood. During the canyon fall, the Kyuubi acidentally releases that power en mass, alowing naruto unfiltered access to its power. Now the ninja world will be shaken to its foundations, as the kings of the past have returned for their throne.


Demonosaurus

Naruto fanfic

I do not own Naruto. I am not Kishimoto-Sama.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" **Demon/Monster/Biju/God Speech"**

' **Demon/Monster/Biju/God Thought'**

"Summons Speech"

'Summons Thought'

 _Jutsu/Techniques, driving a point home_

*Sound Effects*

(Flash-back/Area Change)

Again: Own Naruto, I do not.

Chapter 1: Monster Noises!

'When you hear the call of an unknown beast, the battle will begin.'

Those were the words given to him the day before by the blonde little hurricane known as Naruto Uzumaki, before the _Shadow Clone_ dispelled.

Now Haruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, leader of Konohagakure no Sato in the Land of Fire, sat in the highest reaches of the Konoha Colosseum, with the other Kage (and Orochimaru, disguised as the Kazekage), looking down at the competitors for the Chunin exams.

So far, only three of the Chunin hopefuls were missing: Dosu of Sound, who died on the first night of rest a month ago; Sasuke of Leaf, who was with Kakashi; and Naruto of Leaf, whom, by the lads own words, would enter the arena with an unknown roar.

Haruzen looked to his left and right, noting the looks on the other four Kage.

A, the Yondaime Raikage, leader of Kumogakure no Sato in the Land of Lightning to the north-east.

Mei, the Godaime Mizukage, leader of Kirigakure no Sato in the Land of Water to the south-east.

Rasa (Orochimaru), the Yondaime Kazekage, leader of Sunagakure no Sato in the Land of Wind to the south-west.

Onoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage, leader of Iwagakure no Sato in the land of Earth to the north-west.

He then looked down to the arena and stood, calling forth to the attendees.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! It is with great honor that I welcome you to this grand event! Will all non-contestants of the first match please move up into the waiting room. First match, Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha versus Neji Hyuga of Konoha will begin shortly!" The crowd cheered as all but Neji left the arena. All was silent, as the crowd was wondering where the second fighter was.

Genma, the Procter for the third round was about to call Naruto disqualified when he felt a deep shockwave pass through the ground. Then another.

Soon, the crowd could feel the shaking as well, and the shinobi in the audience started hearing a steady booming, like large footfalls.

*Boom*

*Boom*

*Boom*

*Boom*

*Booom*

Haruzen then grinned, as he saw a flicker of orange near the large gate the competitors entered through. A Naruto clone, holding out a thumbs-up before dispelling. Then the booming started up again, louder and faster.

*Boom boom boom boom boom*

The gate was then smashed open, the splintered wood flying all over the stage, with a chunk hanging from a hole in it, suspended by the right horn of the great and mighty beast, nay, DRAGON that burst through. Tossing the busted piece of gate off of its horn, the mighty creature releasing the biggest, loudest, most primordial roar he – or anyone in the village at the time, for that matter – had ever even dreamed of.

 ***SHREEEEEOOOOONK!***

Haruzen grinned and shouted out to the crowd, "NARUTO UZUMAKI VERSUS NEJI HYUGA, BEGIN!" He then sat down to watch the fight.

(The arena floor)

Neji looked up at the monster bearing down at him, before regaining his composure and leaping to the side, evading the jaws of the creature, which collided with a tree, tearing the thirty-foot tall, five-foot wide plant in half as it snapped its jaws, each tooth about as long as he was tall. All he had seen from the front was a pair of horns, the double-rowed jaws, and the massive gullet.

Now seeing the beast from the side, he began to sweat profusely.

The arena floor was a one hundred-foot diameter circle. The walls that surrounded it were slopped at a ninety-five degree angle, and reached seventy feet above the ground.

This creature was easily fifty feet tall at the hip, which was only a little lower than the head, as the beast's back was almost perpendicular with the ground. He roughly estimated the beast to be seventy feet long, from the fore of its snout to the point of its largest tail. It was a bipedal creature, with massive rear legs ending with wickedly clawed feet, a cross of sorts between a bird's and a reptile's. Its fore legs were much smaller, but at roughly twenty feet long, they were still big enough to tear him apart if they got ahold of him.

The beasts head was huge, easily a sixth of the creatures body length was the head, its eyes set in a way that showed it could not only see in two hundred seventy degrees, but that at least thirty of those degrees had depth perception. Resting above those eyes was a wicked set of forward facing horns, each one as long as the head, reaching out from their base to a few feet past the snout. The monster had two sets of jaws: the first was a normal set of jaws, clearly meant to rip and tear apart whatever entered past the creature's lips, which were covered in bony spikes very much like teeth, clearly meant to hold its catch in place as the inner teeth tore said prey apart.

Along the beasts back were three rows of spines, although the left and right spines seemed to merge with the center row into a sort of triple-point spine at the shoulders, the back seemed a little bulkier in those areas, and continue as one all the way down to the tails.

Yes, _tails_. Plural.

At the back end of the monstrosity, it had a single main tail that reached about thirty, thirty-five feet behind it. The other eight tails, however, only reached about twenty feet back. All nine tails had smaller spines along them.

The titanic reptile was covered in reddish-orange plate-like scales, with intricate tribal patterns of red, blue, green, yellow, brown, black and white all over its body.

The monster turned to look at the Hyuga boy, and seemed to stand a little straighter, a little taller. Now standing almost seventy feet tall, the eight smaller tails almost looked like a waist cape, with the larger tail poking through. The beast glared at the Hyuga.

And it looked _pissed._

" **SHREEEEEOOOOONK!"**

The beast reared its head back as the red markings on its body started glowing. Slowly, the spines along its back started glowing red as well. The temperature of the colosseum rose immensely. Embers started flickering off of its tails. It opened its mouth wide.

And launched a stream of red-hot flames at the Hyuga prodigy.

Neji immediately jumped to the side, activating his _Rotation Sphere_ as he landed, using the technique's movement to roll away from the torrent of flame.

When the flames died down, there was a crater in the arena, nearly twenty feet deep, six across, glowing red hot, with smoke rising from it. The compacted earth of the arena floor had simply melted away.

The crowd was stunned in silence.

What, the Hell, was that thing!?

(The chasm, three days prior)

"Daaaaamniiiiit!"

(In Naruto's mindscape)

" **Aha,"** the Kuubi growled, **"this is the perfect chance to take over! I just gotta reach the kid's dinosaur bloodline seal…"**

The Kyuubi reached out to destroy a seal across the room from it, but could not quite reach it. It stretched out as far as it could, but just as it was going to snag the seal, its claw came back, scratching the seal, which started to hiss and smoke. It felt a strong gravitational pull.

"… **Oh, shit."**

(At the top of the chasm)

Jaraiya looked down the chasm to see if Naruto had done it yet. He saw the boy, alright.

Then he saw the boy transform into a giant, reptilian beast.

He soiled his pants.

(Back at the arena)

Neji was running for his life, as the titanic creature started launching blast after blast of fire, water, air, rock, lightning, energy and dark energy at him. Just one shot would obliterate him. He looked carefully at all of his options, grimacing as there was only one that would allow him to live.

"I, Neji Hyuga, forfeit!"

The procter nodded from his perch high above.

"Okay, Winner by forfeit, Naruto Uzumaki!"


End file.
